


But I Love You

by robingurl



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Someone is having problems with Billy Boyd having a girl friend. Perhaps he’s feeling jealous?
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan





	But I Love You

Title: But I Love You  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Rating: PG-13 (Some cussing)  
Pairing: BB/DM  
Disclaimer: I own no body but Lanell…^_^  
Summary: Someone is having problems with Billy Boyd having a girl friend. Perhaps he’s feeling jealous?  
Feedback: Yes please!  
Email: Robin0126@aol.com  
Archiving: Anywhere!! Just tell me!!  
Notes: No real sex is going on! Just a lot of yelling. I’m leaving it up to you to decide who is talking!! ^_^ You’ll see what I mean. Before I knew Ali's name!

*~*

Now I’m convinced. Life is against me! My world has been destroyed. “HE HAS A GIRL FRIEND?”

Elijah cringed and ducked, “Dommie, calm down!”

I glared, “How could he do this to me?” Billy would never do this to me. I thought he loved me. He sure shows it all the time. Unless of course there is a new kind friendship that has two friends trying to hit on each other.

Arms wrapped around me and snuggled close. It was Elijah. “Calm down! Dom, I’m serious! I’m sure Billy has a perfectly good answer!”

I felt tears form in my eyes. How could he, though? The one person I really loved showed me off for a girl, talk about total embarrassment. “Fucking Hell.”

“Why don’t you call him up and ask?” Elijah’s blue eyes were so child like just like his had been. “Damn, Dom, just call him. You don’t even know his side.”

*~*

“Dom? You’re breathing hard, what’s wrong?” I don’t remember ever hearing him so out of breath before. He was always in shape.

“You DAMN IT!”

Woah. That was a wee bit unexpected. “Me?”

My mind went round in circles as I tried to remember. What I might had done to get him this mad at me.

“Yes, you. Why Bills? Why?” I heard him choking on what sounded like tears. I have never heard Dom cry before either.

“Why, what Dom?”

Something tugged at my heart. As if I was afraid of what the answer would be.

“That girl,” He whispered, “Why?”

My eyes narrowed they were beginning to brim with tears. “You had your chance, Dom. You turned me down.”

“Chance, what chance? I never fucking turned you down, Billy! You never even asked me to do anything.”

“So slapping me and calling me a fuckin’ homo is nothing?” I shot back hot tears running down my cheeks. I wanted so much to throw the phone back down. Why had he done this? I thought this was going to be over with and I’d never have to worry ever again. I had found a girl friend. I didn’t need him.

“Billy, I was fucking drunk. I’ve already told you I was sorry!!”

I hissed sitting on my desk. Angrily I wiped my tears away but they kept coming. “So everything is fine and I’m supposed to move on and still be your little Scottish Bitch? I don’t think so!!!”

“I never said that!”

“You didn’t apologize. You said sorry about being drunk! What about my heart, Dom? Doesn’t that matter?”

I heard him sigh dejectly. Finally, I exclaimed silently. Serves you right! About time you felt some sorrow for what you did to me!

“Look, I can’t talk like this. We’re both in a bad mood. Fly over to LA tonight, I’ll pay the ticket and junk.”

Woah. That was unexpected. “Wait, what about Lanell?”

“Fuck her! Right now I want to talk to you! If she’s your girl she’ll surely understand. Males do it all the time, it’s called bonding!”

I could just see him smirking at me through the phone. I could tell he was mocking me. So why did I agree to come? Call it love. Call it wanting to try again. “Fine, Dom. I’ll see you tomorrow!” I hung up and sighed wondering why I was doing this.

*~*

“So?” I looked up hopefully.

Navy blue eyes only stared, “He’s coming over here. We pick him up tomorrow.”

Oi Oi these two were a handful. One minute they love each other the next it’s like a war between them. That night I knelt at the side of my bed and prayed. “Please let this come out ok. I know this isn’t what you wanted two males to be doing but they love each other and sometimes not even you can intervene. Dom loves Billy dearly, please give them a chance to try this once again. Amen.”

*~*

I hope Dom’s happy now. I went over to the baggage claim and picked up my duffel.

“Bill?”

I turned around and saw Dom. Dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. This was definitely Dom.

“Let me carry that for you!” He asked nicely, I told myself. Reluctantly I let him take it. “When we get home you can sleep off your jet lag. Then we can talk!”

Only Dom knew it took me a day to get off Jet Lag. Not even Lanell knew that. I found myself suddenly wanting to try again with Dom.

No! I shouted at myself, he hurt ya he doesn’t deserve you. Dom motioned for me to follow and I did.

Why am I here again?

*~*

I awoke the next morning with Dom staring at me, “Morning?” I said carefully.

“Speak.”

“About what Dom?!?” I shouted angrily. “You hurt me!! Hurt my feelings, my heart!! I loved you and you never noticed.” Oops! I blushed my hands coming to my mouth in shock. That wasn’t supposed to happen. “So I gave up after you slapped me. I couldn’t take it anymore!! Then I found Lanell.”

“You never asked or anything. Not only that you did it at the wrong time! You of all people know I’m a bastard when I’m drunk.”

I sat up angrily and pushed him off the bed. “I did it at that time because every time I tried you pushed me away!”

Dom punched the wall surprising me. “Damn it, Billy. You scared me. I’ve never had feelings for a man before. I was scared of hurting you.” He turned around to me tears falling, “Don’t you get it? I can’t hurt you! I’m like Merry in that I can’t hurt my Pippin. Then you go around and make things worse.”

I felt like a child who just realized that they did something wrong and had been denying it forever. “Dom…”

“Billy, I want to love you, alright? I’m not going to slap you, call you a fuckin’ homo or anything like that.” Dom moved towards me his eyes were soft.

I remembered that I had told myself not to be reeled back in by his kindness. It wasn’t going to work this time. I crossed my arms and shook my head, “I’m sorry but nothing is going to change my mind.”

Suddenly I felt the presence of another in front of me. Eye level to me. Dom smirked at me then leaned in and whispered, “You’re right. This isn’t just ‘nothing’” Then he kissed me. “I love you.”

I stared at him for a long time. My mind was yelling at me to push Dom away and go back to Lanell. But my heart was telling me to forgive him. That those tears were not fake they were real, that Dominic Monaghan had seriously just poured his heart out in order to win my affection.

Suddenly Lanell was gone.

It was just Dom now.

Just Dom and I in the guest room alone.

Dom didn’t move he stayed right where he was; crouched down almost on his knees in front of me. I didn’t move either and was still sitting cross legged on the bed, my bottom half was still covered by the sheet.

We stayed and didn’t budge for about five minutes or so. Finally I took a deep breath, “Dom..” I stammered. He reached up and pressed a finger against my mouth.

“Tell me what you have been trying to tell me for three years.”

It was the speech that I had practically memorized during filming. I had carefully planned it out so I wouldn’t sound like an American teenage teenybopper in love with her crush. Right now though, that speech was running through my mind in a million different directions.

“I have fallen in love with you. I’ve never had feelings for a man either, until now. I know you aren’t gay, neither am I but I really have feelings for you. Feelings that I haven’t ever had for anyone else.”

Dom cupped my cheek in his hand and smiled, “There is nothing wrong with trying something new. If you ignore the weird stuff then life is boring and uneventful. However if you try out something way off like loving of the same sex despite society then you are living a wonderful life. Billy Boyd, I’m glad you’ve chosen me of all people.”

He kissed me again and now my mind has given up. It’s not telling me to go back to Lanell. Instead it’s agreeing with my heart. My heart is telling me that I made the right choice. I feel as if I have finally found my place in life.

This is what I’ve always wanted.

“Now about Lanell..” Dom whispered slyly then kissing my ear.

‘Whose Lanell?” I whispered playfully pulling Dom onto the bed with me, “I’ve never heard of her!”

End Part 1


End file.
